stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Sthomas
The Real Sthomas is a Blue Stickman with a black outline and wears a turquoise cape. He is a contributing user on this wiki. He was supposedly killed when Redster's castle crumbled but legend has it that he survived and that he is training somewhere in the giant pile of rubble. He used to have a heroic and sacrificing personality when he was younger but now he has a bit of a Knuckles-like personality. Abilities Attacks received via upgrade *Skull Bash: The Real Sthomas runs up to the targeted enemy and once close enough, he bashes the enemy with his head. points needed: 34,875 * Cape Punch: His cape coils up into a fist and punches the targeted enemy and also gives him a Input attack:early cape punch. points needed: 88,679 *Elemental Collab (Ultra attack): He goes full out and uses every attack he knows over and over again with a flawless 160 combo!Tokens needed: 2 Rage bar level: 3 Brutal Attack *FUS RO DAH!!!!!! **L0L Intern3tz **He shoots controled ultra powerful beams out of his mouth and palms. *GRAY CHICKEN!!! **He morphs his cape into a sword, which he uses after he's thrown his opponent up in the air to slash him/her repeatedly and than finishes by throwing the enemy to the ground with an explosion. **Sadly, he can no longer use this due to him being busy too often. ''Collabrative Attacks'' *TRS + Chakatan = Super Mega Ultra Kick Tornado Deluxe Simulator 64 = TRS and Chak Attack the Enemy at the Same time Repeatedly After that Chak kicks the Enemy to TRS and TRS Punches the Enemy back to Chak and then TRS and Chak charges their Energy and shoots the Enemy with a Kamehameha Combination Attack. *TRS + Vincent = Flaming Dragon Claw of Death = TRS sets Vince's dragon claw on fire, then TRS grabs Vince and spins him around by his feet resulting in a multihit combo. *TRS + Leonide = God Burst = Leonidas Throws his Bo Staff at an Enemy to stun Him,after that TRS sneaks behind the Enemy and uses FUS RO DAH!!! *TRS + StEthan = Leech Life = StEthan appears and sucks the life out of the enemy. After than, TRS swoops in and blows him off the screen with a laser attack. Trivia *His favorite video game is Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island. *Chakatan accidentally killed him once. Turns out, his cape may hold most of his life source, and Chakatan sliced off his cape. **This is supported by his death animation in Slush RPG where his cape flies off if he runs out of HP. **Though, this might be not true because he used to have his cape morph into weapons. *He is not involved with romance whatsoever yet. *Is a user on Stick Fighters wiki and Slush Invaders wiki *Chakatan stole his pie. D: **And Apparently Ate it... **It was going to taste so good! ;( *He's apparently very clumsy with a sword ever since he stopped using Gray Chicken. *There's a legend that his younger self still lurks around somewhere in the universe. That could mean that there are two versions of TRS. *Nobody has ever seen him laugh or even smile. Not even when he was younger. *He seems optimistic, but he just uses it to hide who he really is. Category:Stick Fighters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Characters With A Main Role Category:Characters With A Transformation